Veritaserum
by mutemuia
Summary: En ocasiones la intervención divina tiene nombre y apellido. Y muy corta edad…


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, por más que quisiera… Nakamura sensei es la propietaria de sus personajes, pero esta historia es mía. De igual manera, cualquier mención al universo de _Harry Potter_ , le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 ** _NOTA:_** _El orden desordenado de las escenas es intencionado._

* * *

 **VERITASERUM**

—Abuelito, ¿has oído hablar de Harry Potter?

* * *

—Así que, Tsuruga-san… —El tiempo reservado para la entrevista se terminaba, y bueno, después de hablar de sus más recientes trabajos, había que tentar la suerte con la pregunta que nunca faltaba—. Usted sabe que es pregunta obligada en toda entrevista… ¿Cómo está su corazón? ¿Tiene dueña al fin?

La presentadora, habituada a sus respuestas evasivas y elegantes, no se lo vio venir.

—Hace mucho que tiene dueña, Matsoka-san —Tsuruga Ren se llevó las manos a la boca, tapándosela, como si así pudiera devolver las palabras pronunciadas.

—¡¿Qué!? —exclamaron los dos a la vez, entrevistadora y entrevistado. Matsoka-san aprovechó la oportunidad al vuelo y tirando a un lado sus papeles, adelantó el torso, los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Por favor, dime que estás saliendo con Kyoko-san —le apremió—. Por favor, ¿sí? —Ren negó con la cabeza, los ojos aún muy abiertos a causa de lo que acababa de decir—. Ella es la única que la prensa relaciona contigo. La única con la que se te ve en público. ¿Sales con ella?

—No… —respondió Ren muy despacio, vigilando lo que estaba soltando por la boquita—. No salgo con ella… —Un suspiro de decepción salió de la presentadora y de parte del público. Pero Matsoka-san entrecerró los ojos, negándose a perder esta primicia.

—¿Es Kyoko-san la dueña de tu corazón?

Y antes de darse cuenta, las palabras ya estaban fuera de su boca.

—Sí, ella es la dueña de mi corazón —Ren dio un respingo, aterrorizado por lo que acababa de decir en público, mientras un 'oooooh' recorría las butacas del público.

—¡Oh, dioses! —exclamó Matsoka-san, dando un brinquito feliz—. Será la mujer más envidiada de todo Japón, ¿verdad?

—A quien envidiarán es a mí… —Ren volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca, los ojos abiertos de espanto, pero las palabras seguían saliendo, sin control. A borbotones—. ¿Sabes la de moscones que he tenido que espantar? ¿Pero tú la has visto? —Aquí Ren alzó las manos, en un gesto de incredulidad dirigido al público—. Es un ángel, un verdadero ángel, con un cuerpo de diosa para el pecado.

Y mientras Ren quería tirarse de los pelos por haber declarado en directo _cuánto_ deseaba a Kyoko, se escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento por parte de los varones asistentes, dándole la razón. Acción esta que, por supuesto, hizo que su mirada se oscureciera, nublada por unos celos y un egoísmo a los que no tenía derecho alguno, pero que no obstante, estaban ahí.

—Déjame aclarar esto bien, Tsuruga-san… —pidió Matsoka-san, frotándose las manos de anticipación—. ¿No es tu novia?

—Qué más quisiera yo… Me encantaría… —Ren se dio una palmada en la frente, a ver si así cerraba la bocota.

—¿Pero…? —preguntó Matsoka-san.

—Pero ella tiene esta herida dolorosa con el amor y yo no soy digno de ella… —Ren se removía inquieto en su asiento, sin saber ya ni cómo ponerse, con ganas de arrancarse la lengua por vil traidora.

—¿Por qué? —insistió la presentadora.

—Soy un mentiroso… —respondió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo eso en voz alta?—. ¿Cómo puede funcionar una relación cuando le oculto tantos secretos?

Un brillo malicioso destelló en los ojos de la presentadora, y se pasó la lengua por los colmillos, que de repente a Ren le parecían más grandes.

—¿Y qué secretos son esos, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó, con voz engañosamente suave.

—Uf… —respondió él, buscando la forma de no decir lo que su boca pronunciaba sin su permiso—. Desde mi verdadero nombre a mi pasado —Ren se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, que estaba seguro de que lo estaba estrangulando. Sí, tenía que ser eso, no le llegaba suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro y estaba desvariando… Pero por si eso fuera poco, siguió hablando—. Pasando por el hecho de que yo soy ese amigo de la infancia del que ella no para de hablar. Me cree un hada, ¿te lo puedes creer? —Matsoka-san parpadeó, un poco sorprendida con el cambio brusco de la conversación—. Yo, que no traigo más que sombras conmigo…

—Estábamos con lo de tu pasado y tu verdadero nombre, Tsuruga-san —reconduciendo la dirección y afilando las metafóricas garras.

—Mi nombre, sí… —confirmó Ren, clavándose con fuerzas los dedos en los muslos a ver si así despertaba de esta pesadilla.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Corn —respondió. Y Ren pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio. Mejor decir Corn que Kuon, ¿verdad?—. Ese soy yo…

—¿Y qué nombre es ese? —preguntó la entrevistadora, torciendo el gesto con disgusto. ¿Dónde está la sangre? ¿Dónde está el secreto jugoso?

—Es el que ella me puso… —respondió Ren, con los hombros hundidos—. Ella me va a odiar, Matsoka-san, cuando se entere de que yo soy Corn…

—Bueno, Tsuruga-san —le dijo, recogiendo los papeles que antes había lanzado por el sofá. En fin, una primicia, sí. Ya con eso debía darse por satisfecha—, pues si Kyoko-san antes no lo sabía, ahora se habrá enterado... —Y luciendo su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona, añadió—. ¿Algo más que quieras añadir en este arranque de inusitada sinceridad y transparencia?

—Que la amo, Matsoka-san, con todo mi corazón… —Y esta vez, la mano de Ren, en vez de ir a su boca, quedó apoyada sobre su corazón.

—Tsuruga-san, eso ya se daba por sobreentendido —le replicó la entrevistadora, moviendo suavemente una mano en el aire—, por la forma en que hablas de ella…

—Y que la adoro.

—Sí, sí. Eso también… —dijo, a medias ausente, llevándose la mano al oído, tratando de escuchar por el pinganillo al regidor.

—Y que ella es mi luz… —continuó él.

—Tsuruga-san, por favor… —le pidió, aún escuchando al regidor.

—Y que…

—¡Nos vamos a los comerciales! —exclamó abruptamente, dejándolo con la frase a mitad.

Cuando la luz roja se apagó, en el plató no se oía ni una mosca.

—Tsuruga-san, por favor, compórtate —le reprochó ella con voz severa, un tanto molesta por no haber podido sacarle nada de esos oscuros secretos que mencionó—. Avergüenzas a los pobres desdichados que no saben cómo dar voz a su amor…

—Lo siento… —se disculpó él, cabizbajo, con expresión compungida muy, muy parecida a aquella que Kyoko denominó 'ojos de cachorrito'.

El público lo ovacionó entusiasmado.

* * *

—Y dices que ya has usado este… —Lory trataba de recordar la impronunciable palabra, pero se dio por vencido con un suspiro—, este suero de la verdad…

—Veritaserum —precisó María.

—Eso, veritaserum… ¿Y que lo venden por internet?

—Ajá… Entrega a domicilio, abuelito… Mezclar y beber...

—¿Te queda más? —preguntó, muy interesado.

—¿Para? —María entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

—Para tu onee-sama.

—Abuelito, por favor —le dijo con cierta molestia—, ya me he encargado de eso…

—Discúlpeme usted, querida mía, por poner en duda su capacidad de planificación… ¿A quién habrás salido?

María reía mientras marcaba el número de Yashiro en el teléfono de su abuelo.

Ya solo quedaba ponerlos frente a frente...

* * *

En los pasillos de LME, unos pisos más abajo y cerca de la sección LoveMe, una muchacha de ojos dorados se apresuraba para no perderse la entrevista de su senpai. Tomó asiento frente al televisor, buscó el canal donde se televisaría en directo y se sirvió una generosa taza del té que encontró recién hecho.

Ah, qué té más rico…


End file.
